Intro Fics (The Ambarussa)
by Catra T. L. Heaveno 04
Summary: The this is part of the Ancients A.U. Introducing my take on the characters in snapshots of time. Some of these will be expanded on in the story arcs and some will not, but they all tie in as part of the back story.


Intro fics. for Second Chances

The this is part of the Ancients A.U. Introducing my take on the characters in snapshots of time. Some of these will be expanded on in the story arcs and some will not, but they all tie in as part of the back story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Tolkien's works and am making no money off of this fiction.

Warning: bullying and sexual harassment

The Ambarussa : an Intro Fic.

Mirror

Little Amras huffs as the mirror moves.. Again.. and walks behind it and still no one was there.. and then he turn around and smiles as his reflection from the mirror smiles back.

"Ambarussa.." The Reflection say in a voice slightly different than his.

Amras giggle and hugs Amrod who of course had been hiding behind the mirror. "Ambarto your my Ambarussa.. and my reflection.."

Amrod blinks at the word 'my' and his smile widen as he giggles. "We are each other's Ambarussa and each other's reflection but.. your prettier.. Telvo.."

Amras pouts. "No your more handsome Pityo.."

Amrod pouts. "You have prettier eyes..."

Amras tears up. "No you.. your eyes are like pool of .. bluegreen water that I want to swim in.."

Amrod tears up and growls. "Is that so your eyes are liken unto green blue grass that I want to lay in.. so there.."

Amras lips quivers. "Your hair is like crimson silk that I want to cover me.."

Amrod frowns and takes his hair down. "Well do it then.. but don't crying.. I hate it when you cry.. it makes me want to cry and I hate it when I cry.. so.. your hair is like strawberry silk that I want to smell.. Can I .. May I?"

Amras takes his hair back down and they begin to play with each others waist length deep auburn hair.

~)*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*{~}*(~

Rain

Amrod (now in his youth) hated the rain. It made it harder to hunt, harder to train with his older brothers and cousins. It meant that unless he wanted to get wet he was stuck inside, and he did not like the way he clothes stuck to his skin after being caught in a downpour, but Amrod loved his twin. He loved Amras so much that he was willing to go out in the rain and find him when he was late coming back from going to spend the day over at their uncle Ara's. He had not gone, because the lords Aulendil and Pallando were helping him to finish up some skill tests that he need before he could apprentice under any of the lords of the maiar.

Amrod sighs seeing Amras sitting soaking wet under a large willow tree, barely to be seen and would have been miss by anyone else but maybe Orome or one of his folk. "Ambarussa.."

Amrod stops his rant as moves the branches and steps under the tree and furrow his brow at the sight of his twin's bloody nose and swollen eyes. "Oh Telvo.. how did this.. I will.."

Amras jumps at his voice and back against the tree trunk and tries to pull his torn tunic closed. "No, Pityo.. please.. They will hurt you too.. I.. I am safe here.. but.."

Amrod growls. "Who.. I will kill them.. who.. who did this to you my Ambarussa.. no one has a right to do this.."

Amras shakes his head and glares at Amrod. "No Pityo, let me take it for us both.. I can't let them hurt you.. My.. Umbarto.. I.. I love you to much.."

Amrod's eyes widen at the way Amras said 'I love you to much' and all the anger drains off of him and he sinks to his knees in front of his twin as the shock wears off and peels his wet cloak off and puts it over Amras and then fight to get his hand in his pocket for one of his hankies and pulls it out and the rest what was in his pocket with it, but leaves it for now and gentle daps the blood away and smiles soft as Amras moves closer. "I love you to much to let you walk alone any more.. I will fight our fights.. your fights are my fights so don't say it.. but please tell me who did this and why, so that you won't need to tell ada.. I won't hurt them unless it is to protect you from them. I know you hate fighting if it causes real pain.."

Amras lays his head on Amrod's shoulder looking into his twin's eyes both like and unlike his own. "It was soon of the older elflings from Tirion.. I got drenched and loved as I always do. Until they saw me.. and cornered me. They started calling me Ambarussawen.. and then.. and then.. they ripped open my tunic and held me down and when I fought to get free they punch me.. but Aegnor had follow me because I had left something.. I have never seen our gentle sweet cousin so.. so angry and fell, Amrod.. why did they.. want to do that.. what's wrong with me.. Ambarato had them all running scared for hurting me but.. when he saw my chest.. He blushed and looked away and said... that he did not blame them for wanting to see but he would kill them if that tried again.. and that he would that we were older.. and walked me as far as I would let him, but he wouldn't look at me.. Pityo..?"

Amrod swallows back angry tears but is thankful that the rain had stopped enough for him to get Amras nose to stop bleed and clean up his face. "Nothing is wrong with you.. Your just to pretty for them and they hate that they can't have you, because you mine, and Ambarato and Angamaite's and no one has a chance with you.. right.."

Amras blushes. "Pityo.. what do you mean.. I..."

Amrod looks into Amras eyes as the rain start to pour down again. "One day you'll be our mate if you want.. like ada and our uncles.. but only if you want it.. but if you don't want to be anyone's mate, we won't let them hurt or bother you, the same goes for Angrod.. The two of you are pretty.. and .. Telvo.. what is it.. did I say something wrong..?"

Amras looked troubled as he thought about all of this and this looks at Amrod. "Prove it..."

Amrod quirks a brow. "Prove what?"

Amras removes his cloak and his torn tunic and waits. Amrod blushes and moves to cover Amras back up with his cloak, but the pained but determined look in his twin's eyes stop him. "Please, Telvo my Ambarussa, prove what... that the rain is beautiful dripping down your.. your.. breasts.. and that you are more lovely than any flower or precious metal or priceless gem... Please what do you need me to prove my reflection that is far prettier than I.."

Amras blushes but still waits and when Amrod does not look away but does not grab her chest, she quirks her brow and smirks. "Prove that you love me, and want to be my mate.. Prove that you love me too much.."

Amrod returns his twins smirk and covers her up and then presses his lips gently to hers and then pulls back looking into her eyes. "I doubt that proved anything.. but.. I do love you too much and I do want you as my mate.. but I .. I am not ready to see any little ones nursing on your lovely breasts. Slow, let me and our would be mates take it slow.."

Amras smiles and kiss Amrod and puts his hands on her breasts and chuckle as he acts like the burned him teasing her and then Amrod holds her close. "We should head in and get a hot bath.. alone.. I guess our reflections have chanced, your breasts are far larger than mine, but I do not know if our male part are still the same or not.. shall we find out?"

Amras laughs and pushes Amrod back and runs holding his cloak around. Amrod decide that he should change his mind. The Rain was fine, but he hates in when people ruin it for his twin who loves the rain and plans to ask Aegnor later for the rest of the story so the Amras can forget it ever happen and then they can both looks out for their Ambarussa.


End file.
